viva discipuli et amicitia
by Zauberbuch
Summary: Hier geht es um eine witzige Geschichte in der Zeit der Marauders. Also viel spaß beim lachen!


_Als altes Buch mich erhebe und meine Blätter aufschlage_

**Worte an euch**: Schön das ihr erstmal meine Seiten aufgeschlagen habt. Bin euch sehr verbindlich, nun sage ich noch etwas über die Chrakter die meisten gehören J.K.Rowling die anderen mir. Also nicht wegnehmen sonst schlage ich meine Seiten zu. :wink:

**Handlung:** Das Frettchen Stanley beginnt zu erzählen das ist der Prolog. Oder so ähnlich keine Ahnung aber es ist zumindestens ein Anfang. Danach wird es eine ganz normale Erzählung aber ab und an spricht auch wieder Stanley.

**Alter:** Es ist eine Komödie deswegen würde ich sagen ab 10 Jahren ist zwar ein ungewöhnliche Angabe, aber hey viel spaß dabei.

**Anmerkung:** Ach ja wenn ich irgendwas vergessen habe oder ihr Krtik habt schreibt ruhig, das muss ich wissen.

_**Betaleserin: Beth Allen**_

_Danke an any die sich den Titel der Geschichte überlegt hat._

_**Stanley**_

Hallo mein Name ist Stanley, ich bin ein Frettchen, na gut kein richtiges Frettchen. Ich bin ein Animagi der verflucht wurde, weil ich die Welt Herrschaft an mich reisen wollte.

Und so kam es auch das ich zu einer Familie namens Riddle kam. Keine Angst ich bin nicht bei diesem Voldemort. Aber bei seinen Verwandten von denen er selber am Anfang überhaupt nichts weiß.

Schöner zukünftiger Weltherrscher kennt nicht mal seine eigene Familie. Das würde mir nie einfallen aber nein mich hat man ja gestürzt. Grrrrrrrrr. Okay ich schweife ab vom Thema, wo waren wir?

Ach ja bei der reizenden Familie Riddle. Ja ich wurde also von diesen stumpfsinnigen labilen alten Möchtegern Ministern die vor mir noch in der Vergangenheit Gezittert hatten in diese Familie gesteckt. Grund war das junge Mädchen mit dem Namen Shayne.

Okay das ist nur ihr Spitzname ihr richtiger Name ist Shallia Monira Kontessa Riddle. Ihre Mutter hatte drei Favoriten Namen und entschied sich dann alle drei zu nehmen. Na ja ich meine ihre Mutter Marine Juliette Anais Riddle ist auch eine ziemliche durch gedrehte Hexe. Sie hat blonde Schulterlange Haare die sie meist immer zu Engelslocken getragen hält. Ihre Augen sind grün blau.

Eine komische Farbe aber die hat sie sich selber zaubern lassen, aber diese Familie ist wieso verrückt. Auf jeden Fall ist sie Schriftstellerin und hat den Bestseller seit Jahren heraus gebracht der sich nennt: „Hilfe mein Mann ist ein Muggel" Dieser wurde auch schon auf zauberische Weiße verzaubert so das er als eine Art Film die Welt der Magie eroberte.

Es ist ein witziger Roman und zieht alle Muggel Sachen mehr oder weniger in den Dreck. Dann gibt es da noch den Hausdrachen genannt Oma von den beiden. Sie sitzt in einem Rollstuhl und befielt ihren fünf Hauselfen immer etwas Neues. Auf mich hat sie es besonders abgesehen ständig bekomme ich von ihr Vorträge was sie alles mit mir machen würde, wenn nicht das Schicksal ihrer Enkelin nicht von mir ab hängen würde.

Ich meine Hey die Frau ist lebensgefährlich sie hetzt mir ständig diese olle Katze genannt Salem auf den Hals. Bis Shayne rein kommt und mich rettet. Dann gibt es da noch den mann des Hauses. Doch leider hat er das Pech nicht Hexen zu können, dafür ist er aber ein sehr guter Arzt.

Doch bis heute versteht er seine drei Hexen überhaupt nicht. Auch bekommt er jedes Mal einen Schrei krampf wenn es heißt seine geliebte Tochter soll wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Er ist sehr anhänglich. Na ja und ansonsten gibt es nur noch ein kleines Einhornshetty genannt Sir William es ist braun mit weißen Flecken wie eine Kuh. Es wohnt bei ihm in Haus und kümmert sich um die Pflanzen verrückt oder?

Ach bevor ich es vergesse die Riddles haben Nachbarn, oh die sind schlimm sehr schlimm. Die schlimmste Sorte aller Muggel.

Sie hassen alles was magisch ist und achten auf Etikette und Benehmen. Sie wohnen zwar einen 1 Km weg von uns weil das die Größe unseres Grundstückes ist.

Aber dennoch können sie es nicht unterlassen uns ständig vor zu halten das wir eigenartig sind. Ständig schnüffeln sie herum als ob wir schwerst Verbrecher währen und überall Leichen im Keller verstecken würden. Aber schön mir kann es egal sein, so lange ich nicht von denen entdeckt werde ist alles in bester Ordnung.

Und nun zu meinen Auftrag ich muss der kleinen Göre beibringen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. Und glaubt mir diese ist ziemlich chaotisch. Ihr Zimmer sieht aus als währe eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Und wenn ihre besten Freunde wie sie sie nennt auch noch kommen, dann ist das Chaos perfekt.

Wer diese Freunde sind, nun wohl die schrecklichste Gruppe die ich je gesehen habe. Genannt werden sie von allen Marauders. Ich versteh nicht warum sie ihnen immer hinter her gerannt ist am Anfang. Und um ehrlich zu sein das tut sie noch heute. Aber wisst ihr was kommt einfach, mit schließlich beginnt das 6 Jahr in Hogwarts und so könnt ihr sie alle einmal kennen lernen……..

_So als Buch nun erwarte das ihr Stift nehmt und auf die Seite Reviews etwas kritzelt._


End file.
